<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You were already crazy, darling by batteryat80percent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076220">You were already crazy, darling</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryat80percent/pseuds/batteryat80percent'>batteryat80percent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Friday - Team StarKid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Fluff, I just want them to be soft, Let John McNamara be happy, M/M, Oneshot, gets hot but no explicit sex n stuff, let them both be happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:07:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23076220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batteryat80percent/pseuds/batteryat80percent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Black Friday, John McNamara is stuck in the Black and White. Of course, he isn’t quite alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Cross/John McNamara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You were already crazy, darling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Fic prompt: You make me want what I can’t have. </p>
<p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>John stood in the deep black void of the black and white, contemplating what his life had been, since it was practically over. There was no going back now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was stuck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John sighed heavily. He had been stuck for a while now; it wasn’t like much had changed. It was just that now his surroundings actually resembled his mental space, for once. It had been a while since it had been like that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time it was was with Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John shook his head. He… didn’t want to have to think about him yet. He was somewhere in this inky blackness too, after all. No matter how dangerous John knew he was, he sort of wished he was at least here with him to ground him. Without that, he felt empty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least that wasn’t new. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John hadn’t felt satisfaction for a long time now. Ever since Wilbur…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, with a shake of the head, the thought was gone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until it wasn’t. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Footsteps resonated behind him, and John spun on his heels in a fighting stance, prepared to face off against anyone who confronted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, almost anyone. And it just so happened the one person he wasn’t ready for was the one who was right there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, John.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur Cross. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur..” John whispered, almost inaudibly. Of course, Wilber heard it, and grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In the flesh!” He laughed, but it wasn’t a nice one. It wasn’t his giggles, which used to come out when John would make them. But that was years ago, and this was barely Wilbur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” John asked. His voice shook as he spoke. Wilbur frowned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m bored. Don’t get much human contact usually, you know. But today I’ve been getting loads already, so I suppose I just needed a break. Come on, sit.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat on the ground, which was just more void, really, and looked up expectantly at John. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John didn’t know what to do. He didn’t expect to even see Wilbur, let alone be talked to by him in an almost friendly way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rebelling against all of his instincts, John sat. He pulled a leg in and stared off into the void. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They sat like that, in silence, for a while. It was far from comfortable, but it wasn’t unbearable. In fact, it was a little nice. He hadn’t basked in Wilbur’s presence in a while, and it was almost too easy to forget everything that had happened and just enjoy the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“John.” Wilber said. John turned to meet his gaze, a curious and strangely soft one. He held out a hand tentatively, as if he was still wary of John. Slowly, John brought his own hand to meet the other, intertwining their fingers slowly. He brought his gaze back to the other man’s eyes, ceasing his staring at their joint hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wilbur.” John whispered, out of anything else to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, Wilbur brought John closer to him, their faces drawing close. John could faintly feel Wilbur’s warm breath on his face in huffs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh John,” Wilber started, remorseful but with a tang of genuine sadness, “</span>
  <b>you make me want things I can’t have.</b>
  <span>” He slowly traced over John’s jaw with his fingers, eyes dark. John couldn’t help but lean into the touch. It had been years since he had been touched like this. Who could blame him? Plus, it was already over. There was no point in justice now. He had no idea what had happened to Earth, his Earth, but he could sense that it wasn’t anything good. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> have it,” John whispered hesitantly. “You know, if you really wanted to.” Wilbur hummed in response, fingers still trailing John’s jaw. They moved up to his hair, where they tangled into the strands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John had had his hair up, but Wilbur slowly let it down, taking out the hair tie and placing it on his own wrist. Maybe John was a tad starved for attention, because he thought that his hair tie on Wilbur’s wrist was </span>
  <em>
    <span>incredibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> attractive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hands still in John’s hair, Wilbur tugged lightly on the strands, resulting in a deep noise from John. He smirked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So that still works, eh?” His hands journeyed lower, dancing down to rest on John’s hips. Wilber drew John in even closer, where he was almost on top of Wilbur’s lap. Their faces were even closer now, to the point where he had to lean back a bit so their lips wouldn’t accidentally meet. Well, “accidentally”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know what makes you think you can’t have this.” John whispered into Wilbur’s ear. “You can.” He looked Wilber in the eyes, who snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“At least try to look a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> relaxed while speaking, hun. Take that stick out of your butt for once.” Wilber smiled, a nice smile that made John’s stomach flip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn’t be feeling like this. He shouldn’t be feeling like he felt all those years ago, safe and </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When John felt good, the bad was about to come fast. It had last time, and John had never let himself be happy again. But, with Wilbur so close and looking actually like himself for once, not evil and twisted, the temptation was unbearable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time it was John who brought his hands to Wilbur’s face, cupping his jaw as he gazed into those brown eyes of his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello.” John spoke, his eyes shining. Wilbur smiled a small smile, huffing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi.” He responded back. It didn’t sound like much, but the dialogue mirrored their first night together, when they had been just this close, and had so much to say again that they couldn’t say it all. If they were playing the part, then soon enough he would find himself leaning further in, meeting those lips almost hungrily, feeling the other man under him—</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so that is what he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John kissed Wilbur with a hunger that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Wilbur reciprocated, hands traversing John’s body as he kissed back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss heated up when John began to fuss with the buttons on Wilbur’s shirt, hurriedly trying to rid the other man of it. Wilbur giggled, a sound that warmed John to his core and just fueled him more to get the damn thing <em>off</em>. He grumbled at the struggle, but eventually succeeded, tearing it off and pushing it aside so their lips could meet again. Wilbur smiled into the kiss, his turn to fumble with John’s vest, but he had more experience with getting the vest off, so it was off easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t even think to change the damn vest design, huh?” Wilber teased; John rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur pulled John down on top of himself, John complying and falling down with the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>God, it had been so long. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was weird to have had sex with Wilbur in the Black and White. It was weird to have sex in the Black and White, period. Or with Wilbur. The experience was generally a weird one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But John couldn’t say he regretted it. Because he had missed Wilbur. And the last reminder John needed that he was there, the only person who could ground him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>John gazed a little farther to look at Wilbur, smoking a cigarette that he had gotten from somewhere, wearing John’s undershirt. It was something they used to do; wear each other’s clothes. John himself felt a bit small in Wilbur’s denim shirt at the moment. But Wilber met his gaze and smirked, obviously staring at John’s body. John walked over to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” He whispered, and John settled himself comfortably in his lap, this time less sexual and more cuddly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” John responded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They linked their hands again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did we seriously just do it in the literal void or am I going crazy?” Wilbur asked, and John chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were already crazy, darling.” Wilber gave a short laugh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For you, sweetheart?” He nuzzled his nose in John’s neck. “Always.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There isn’t enough for this ship out there so legally I had to write my own before I just combusted. Let them be happy and soft please starkid,, begging you. Thanks for reading y’all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>